Pelangi abu-abu
by shun-kumikumi
Summary: Mayuzumi Chihiro. Pemuda lurus yang ditinggal cerai bersama ayah yang kurang mengurus. Kemudian nasib malah menggiringnya menemani 6 bocah pelangi dengan kelakuan nan absurd. (Mayuzumi harem AU) Chapter 2 update!
1. Chapter 1

_Pelangi abu-abu written by shun-kumikumi_

_Kuroko no basuke is tadatoshi fujimaki's_

_Mayuzumi harem. Hint shonen-ai_

.

**.**

_Mayuzumi Chihiro adalah karakter kedua kesukaan saya tapi sering juga menjadi yang pertama hehe. Saya seorang Mayuzumi centric dan saya ingin membuat harem mayu disini. Beberapa karakter yang dimasukkan akan memiliki hint dengan abang mayu. Soal uke atau seme kalian bayangkan sendiri karena saya lebih prefer ke seme tapi yah banyak harem seme juga kumaha atuh -_- pokoknya semua nempel ke mayu._

**.**

_Summary: Mayuzumi Chihiro. Pemuda lurus yang ditinggal cerai bersama ayah yang kurang mengurus. Kemudian nasib malah menggiringnya menemani 6 bocah pelangi dengan kelakuan nan absurd._

* * *

**Alkisah di dalam keremangan.**

**Seorang pemuda dibawah 10 tahun sedang menulis.**

**Pensilnya bergerak, bersinggungan tak sabar dengan jalinan ratusan serat pinus diatas meja.**

**Hapus, tulis, hapus, hapus. Tulis lagi. Boros sekali menggunakan penghapus. Berkali-kali menyerut sampai putus. Bukan apa-apa. Ia hanya tak mau tulisannya tercetak jelek. Bukan "apa-apa" hanya surat cinta untuk mama.**

_**Dear, mama**_

_Mama sayang, apa kabar? Mama pasti kaget Chihiro ngirim surat. Kalau mama tanya kenapa, ini semua karena Chihiro udah gak tahan lagi pengen luapin semua perasaan Chihiro yang sedang tersiksa ini. Aku harap mama nanggepin serius tulisan aku. Dan juga semoga tulisan aku bisa kebaca. Kalo gak kebaca berarti mama rabun. Banyak hal yang mau aku tanya ke mama. Chihiro benci basa-basi jadi langsung aja,_

_kata papa, apa bener mama mau nikah lagi ? Seinget aku, bukannya usia perceraian mama baru aja berlangsung 1 bulan yang lalu? Secepat itukah cinta mama ke papa pupus ditelan api? Aku sedikit gak nyangka mama semudah itu melupakan papa. Papa juga bilang mama mau bikin anak baru sama suami mama yang baru . Papa gak rela. Anaknya ada 6. Demi apa ma ada 6? Aku gak ngerti. Mama hamil kembar 6? Mama baik-baik aja? Aku waktu disunat aja, pingsan terus langsung pendarahan. Gimana melahirkan bayi 6 buah? _

_Aku gak kebayang punya saudara banyak-banyaklah, nyusahin. Apalagi kalau nanti anaknya bandel-bandel. Tidak sudi. Kurang cukupkah Chihiro sebagai anak kebanggaan mama? Atau servis papa yang kurang memuaskan? Aku gak tahu lengkap seluk beluk rumah tangga mama sama papa, tapi papa aja gak mau nikah lagi kok. Cinta mati sama mama. Pokoknya aku kangen mama. Gak betah tinggal sama papa yang nangis mulu minta rujuk . Kaus kaki pulang kerja aja ga dicuci-cuci. Ruang tamu bau kayak ikan segar didiamkan berhari-hari. Busuk. Piring kotor dimana-mana. Jorok maksimal. Apalagi kamar papa. Cuma babi yang mau mengunjung (tapi disini gak ada babi). _

_Aku mau tinggal sama mama aja pokoknya! Aku nyesel nih milih tinggal sama papa. Tapi aku tahan-tahanin sampe sebulan ini. Awalnya sih gak ada masalah. Tapi setelah seminggu mama pergi, papa mulai uring-uringan. Aku ceritain lengkap aja deh ya biar mama tahu. Papa suka sesunggukan tiap liat dapur sama kasur. Katanya, gak ada yang masakkin. Pulang kerja gak ada yang cium. Kasur gak sehangat dulu. Waktu tidur, gak ada yang peluk dari belakang. Aku liatnya gak tega. Tapi sebel. Bagaimana dengan mama? Apa mama tega? Aku gak tahulah, ya. Tapi kalau mama sama papa gak saling cinta, gak akan ngelahirin aku kan? _

_Sekarang pertanyaannya, mama cinta sama aku ga? Lebih besar mana cinta mama sama papa? Atau lebih besar mana cinta mama ke suami mama dan anak-anak mama yang baru? Masih sayang sama aku? _

_Udah ma gitu aja. Kayaknya kepanjangan deh. Aku sayang mama. Aku sayang papa. Tapi aku lebih sayang diriku sendiri. Chihiro mau ujian ke universitas bagus terus jadi orang sukses. Makanya perlu banyak uang. Papa uangnya sedikit. Kalo mama masih peduli sama masa depan anak mama, aku harap mama segera bertindak. Atau aku akan berakhir di panti asuhan karena kemiskinan papa. Terima kasih mama baca ini sampai habis. Chihiro tunggu reviewnya, ya. Salah. Balasannya. Bye._

**Tertanda, Chihiro anak mama. **

**Surat dilipat. Lekukan antar sisi kanan dan kiri tak rapi. Tak sejajar. Biarkan. Helai abu-abu menunduk ke bawah laci. Kepala mungilnya menyusup sedikit ke dalam ruang laci yang gelap. Diambilnya amplop yang sudah siap di tangan. Ditulis besar-besar nama pengirim tanpa nama penerima, buat apa. Toh ia sendiri yang akan menaruh surat itu ke kotak pos rumah baru mamanya. Jarum jam tak terasa sudah bergeser ke pukul 8. Lampu belajar 5 watt dimatikan. Lega sudah menumpahkan isi hati. Tubuh mungil naik ke kasur. **

"Pulang sekolah aku akan langsung mengirim surat ini. Jangan sampai papa tahu."

Mudah sekali kelopak _Light Amethyst _itu terpejam. Ia lelah. Letih. Ingin cepat-cepat buka mata demi menunggu sinar matahari esok terbit.

.

.

.

.

"Chihiro sayang, bisa pulang lebih cepat?

Chihiro kaget. Mamanya menelepon di saat yang tidak tepat. Pasalnya ia sedang buang air kecil . Getar Vibra HP menegang di pingggir paha. Membuat sedikit air berkilau milik Chihiro terciprat bukan ke sarangnya, tak sengaja. Demi mama, Chihiro rela mengangkat telepon. Kalau nggak diangkat lebih parah. Makin geli. Chihiro kecil mengutuk, sebal kenapa masih SD sudah dibelikan HP. Orangtuanya itu terlalu repot menghabiskan uang. Padahal ia tak meminta dan tak butuh. Lihat sendiri akibatnya. Pertama terpakai saja langsung fatal.

"Ya, ma ada apa? Hmm.." Chihiro gelisah merasakan tatapan selidik dan kepo dari penghuni sesama kebelet pipis yang berjejer menoleh. Malu-maluin nerima telepon dalam keadaan seperti ini, batinnya.

"Bisa nelpon nanti aja gak .." Chihiro berusaha bernegoisasi.

"CHIHIRO! Kamu milih tinggal sama papa apa mama?!"

"Hah?"

Chihiro gak mudeng. Pikirannya terbagi dua. Antara _real_ dan komunikasi _full-duplex_. Suara mamanya yang biasanya tidak lembut lebih tidak lembut lagi hari ini. Dan apa maksudnya bertanya seperti itu? Aku numpang di rumah papa-mama kan udah dari bayi. Chihiro masih bingung menjawab. Tak sadar yang di seberang sana sudah menggigit bibir menunggu. Tunggu dulu, pipisnya udah berhenti nih. Tarik resleting dulu. Eh, cebok dulu.

"Ma, sebenernya Chihiro lagi pipis nih. Tunggu ya."

"AP—SANA PIPIS DULU!"

Duh, malah teriak-teriak di kuping, Chihiro tambah kesal. Dua tangannya repot. Satunya megang hp, satunya megang anu. Salah satunya harus ditanggalkan. Cebok adalah kewajiban, meski cuma diseka tisu. Akhirnya HP dimasukkan lagi ke kantong. Kedua tangan bebas. Yang kiri bertugas membersihkan, kanan narik resleting.

Habis itu angkat telepon? Eh tunggu dulu, cuci tangan dulu dong. Sayang hp mahal-mahal nanti bau pesing. Chihiro pemuda yang mencintai kebersihan. Buru-buru ia membawa kedua tangan menuju wastafel, kocok sedikit dengan air lalu pakai pengering. Setelah itu keluar dari toilet dengan damai. Lega sudah tidak ada yang memelototi. Chihiro aja yang geer. Teman-temannya sudah balik ke urusan masing-masing. Tengok kanan-kiri lorong bermandikan orang. Susah. Mengganggu. Chihiro balik arah sampai ketemu koridor sepi. Dengan cepat kantong dirogoh, telapak tangan dan benda persegi panjang logam bertemu. Hangat ketemu dingin.

"Mama."

"Hah? Udah pipisnya? "

"Udah. Ada apa?"

"Begini sayang, kamu–, "_Berhenti disitu! Biar aku yang bicara pada Chihiro!_ " , " Diamlah, aku baru mau bicara!",- _"Chihiro anakku, pasti dia memilihku."_ , "Tak usah kelewat percaya diri. Aku satu-satunya yang akan membesarkannya."- _"Dia tak akan jadi dewasa bila diasuh olehmu." ,"_Berisik!"

Tuut. tuuut.. tuut

Chihiro bengong. Seratus persen bingung atas apa yang baru saja dialami telinganya. Suara yang ditimbulkan ponsel pintarnya akibat kehilangan sinyal terasa menyakitkan. Teriakan dua orang berisik disana terlalu ganjil. Kata-kata mereka perlu diraba secara berulang.

Orang tuanya. Bertengkar. Memilih Chihiro. Dewasa. Diasuh.

Tangan mungil terkulai dramatis. Manik abu-abunya terkesiap.

...WTF?

"_Papa mama mau bercerai, terus lagi memperebutkan hak asuh aku? "_ Chihiro cepat mengambil kesimpulan. Cerdas. Bukan, Ia pernah membaca adegan seperti ini di novel romansa.

Aku harus.. bagaimana?

.

.

Langkah kaki terpatuk-patuk menyuarakan kedatangan sosok yang sekiranya sudah ditunggu-tunggu . Chihiro tidak suka berlari. Tipikal menghindari kegiatan fisik. Tapi apa daya , perasaan gundah gulanalah yang menyebabkannya berlari sepanjang 600 meter dari jarak sekolahnya ke rumah. Rasanya ingin buru-buru terbang sampai depan teras. Menjeblak pintu , menyambangi wajah mama dan papa.

BRAK. "Mama? Papa?"

Baru saja pintu dibuka, sepatu dihempaskan asal-asalan. Chihiro masuk dengan gegabah. Kemudian heran kenapa rumah begitu sepi. Tak ada yang menunggu.

Apa maksudnya ini?

Ia kira papa dan mamanya sedang bersilang tangan, memunggungi dan siap adu mulut di ruang tamu?

Chihiro mengambil inisiatif . Menyeluk saku, handphone, mau menelepon.

Panggilan segera disambungkan.

Tuuut.. tuuut..

_Maaf nomor yang anda tuju sedang tidak aktif. Silahkan hubungi lagi- pip._

Kenapa nomor tidak aktif? Kemana mereka?

Chihiro berusaha tenang. Pada dasarnya ia memang anak yang sabar.

"Dasar orang dewasa. Aku mau minum dululah. OH IYA!" Kaki kecil Chihiro melangkah riang menuju lemari es di sudut dapur. Ia baru ingat masih menyimpan satu _cup chocolate milshake _isi separuh lantaran keburu sakit gigi malam kemarin.

Pintu lemari es yang lebih tinggi dua kali dari tubuhnya ditarik dari samping. Hawa dingin langsung mencacah kulit Chihiro yang aslinya tak suka dingin. Ruang lemari es itu dijajah tangan mungilnya. Ukurannya cukup untuk menampung tubuh Chihiro kalau ingin coba iseng membeku di dalam sampai jadi bahan lelucon bagi siapa saja yang membuka pintu.

Terlihatlah segelas _cup_ besar minuman bertotol embun memikat penampung hasil campuran susu coklat dan es krim vanilla. Chihiro terlampau semangat. Ditariknya minuman itu keluar dan langsung dicicipi penuh nafsu dalam keadaan masih berjongkok di bawah angin lima derajat celcius yang menderu. Begitu merasakan hawa tak nyaman menyusup ke seragam sekolahnya, Chihiro segera membanting pintu lemari es dan berlari keluar, menghempaskan badan ke dalam sofa empuk.

_Surupuut. Enaaaak_. Dengan santai Chihiro menikmati waktu luangnya. Sendirian. Wow ini pertama kalinya ia merasakan kenyamanan seperti ini.

Kenyamanan tak adanya pengawas berupa orang tua. Anak dibawah umur sering mendambakan hal demikian.

"Kalau mama papa cerai, aku ikut siapa ya.. tapi tinggal sendiri juga enak."

Kesempatan tak boleh disia-siakan. TV menyala, kartun sore hari mengudara, ambil cemilan sebanyak-banyaknya, kantong keripik kentang meledak, bunyi krius-krius menggema, dan terakhir tidur-tiduran di lantai yang bersih.

Lupakan ulangan matematika tadi siang yang ia kerjakan tanpa mencoba mengingat rumus yang sudah dipelajari semalam suntuk.

Mungkin ia akan dapat 3. Atau 4. Yang paling baik 5.

Derak pintu yang terbuka tidak didengar Chihiro akibat besarnya volume televisi.

"Chihiro sayang! Kamu sudah pulang?"

Suara wanita yang ia yakini sebagai ibunya membuyarkan sekaligus rencana hidup satu demi satu yang sedang disusun dalam benak Chihiro. Eh, mama sudah pulang?

"Mama, darimana saja?" Chihiro bangun, keripik kentang berhamburan.

"Itu liat kamu nyampah! Bersihin dulu."

"Eh.. ya." Potongan-potongan kecil kentang dipungut. Lalu dimakan.

"_Aku ingin menggapai impianku. Karena itu aku harus meninggalkanmu."_

"_Pergilah sayang, pergi sejauh kemana impianmu berada . Biarlah perpisahan kita menjadi langkah awal kesuksesanmu. Yakinlah, bahwa cinta kita akan selalu abadi. Dan suatu hari aku akan menjemputmu ke pelaminan. Mengikat kasih. Membangun keluarga bersamamu adalah cita-citaku yang kedua. "_

"_Kau janji?"_

"_Bunuh aku kalau aku ingkar."_

_Backsound_ piano lembut mengalun penuh emosi tatkala dua insan berbeda jenis berpelukan dilatarbelakangi lapangan landas bandara. Air mata bercucuran. Orang lewat tak ambil andil pemandangan gratis. Dunia cuma milik Rangga dan Cinta.

"Chihiro! Kamu nonton sinetron lagi?" Terdengar teriakan dari dapur.

"Nggak kok!" Chihiro buru-buru pindah saluran .

Ah, padahal tadi ia hanya berniat menunggu iklan kartun yang saking dibuat bosan membuatnya iseng-iseng berhadiah menekan tombol_ next_ di remotenya. Penampilan sepasang kekasih dan adegan yang menyolok menarik perhatian Chihiro. Rasa penasaran anak kecil terhadap hubungan orang dewasa timbul. Chihiro dibuat kaget oleh setiap kalimat percintaan adimakna yang tak ia mengerti. Tapi jangan salah. Biar umur 9 tahun Chihiro sudah beberapa kali berpengalaman membaca novel khusus dewasa. Meski sebatas lika-liku rumah tangga.

"Nih mama beli kue ikan." Wanita 27 tahunan berambut abu-abu sepinggang datang membawa nampan dengan dua piring berbeda warna beserta satu cangkir teh mengepul diatasnya. Terlihat kumpulan kue menyembul. Wangi khas tepung dan pandan menggelitik syaraf penciuman anak 9 tahun semata wayangnya itu.

"Mau!"

Dengan semangat Chihiro menghampiri kue cantik yang sudah diletakkan di meja. Ibu Chihiro duduk dan mulai menyesap teh yang hanya dibuatnya untuk diri sendiri.

"Gimana pelajarannya tadi? Lancar?"

"Nyumm.. hm , lancar."

Chihiro yang sedang menikmati kartun sambil ngemil tersentak kaget begitu layar televisi berubah warna dan kembali menampilkan.. sinetron.

"Udah sampe mana tadi? Ah, mama kelewatan."

Chihiro lupa mamanya penggemar berat sinetron.

"_Aku mencintaimu.."_

"_Sungguh? Kalau iya kau tak akan pergi kemana-mana."_

Kalau iya tak akan pergi kemana-mana. Chihiro mengulangi perkataan tokoh utama lelaki dalam benaknya. Kalau cinta seharusnya selalu bersama. Cinta bukan perpisahan. Berpisah tanda tak cinta.

Tak cinta. Perpisahan. CERAI.

Chihiro bukannya lupa, bukannya juga pura-pura tak ingat. Ia hanya hampir cuek. Tapi tak ada salahnya bertanya, toh itu yang ia khawatirkan sejak tadi, bukan?

"Ma.."

"Hm?"

"Mama jadi cerai?"

"Uhuk.. uhuk!" Mama terbatuk-batuk. Kue ikan yang baru saja mau dimasukkan ke mulut tidak jadi ditelan. Tersedak, teh tawar_ cammomile_ jadi penawar.

Chihiro agak merasa bersalah dan juga.. heran. Ia merasa pertanyaannya sangat wajar.

"Mama, gakpapa?"

"Gakpapa." Aliran teh yang berfungsi melegakan tenggorokan mengalir hangat. Setelah merasa bisa bernafas dan berbicara dengan benar, mama berkata. "Chihiro! Kamu kok- ukh, kata siapa kamu mama mau cerai?"

Chihiro bingung. Manik silvernya dikedipkan polos. "Eh? Aku salah ya?" Bukan bermaksud menyindir tentunya.

Mama tampak berdeham, sedikit rona merah muncul di pipi. "Tidak juga, maksud mama, iya tadi mama emosi sama papa tapi akhirnya urusan kami bisa diselesaikan dengan baik."

"Ah.. oh begitu."

Gampang amat ya nyelesainnya.. bagus deh, pikir Chihiro. Masalah perceraian kedua orangtuanya segera diusut menjadi topik kedua dari bawah yang ingin dibahas selain ulangan matematikanya . Chihiro kembali mengunyah keripik dengan hati-hati (takut nusuk gusi).

Ibu dan anak kembali menonton TV bersama.

Chihiro nyeletuk. Mulai ganjil dengan perasaan kehilangan yang samar-samar. "Papa kemana?"

Mama berkata ringan. "Hm? Papa lagi ke ngurus surat ke pengadilan."

"..."

Nafas Chihiro berhenti. _Diselesaikan di pengadilan rupanya._

.

.

Chihiro merasa menderita ketika,

Ketika pipis di celana waktu masuk SD .

Ketika kehabisan stok chocolate milkshake di kantin.

Ketika ketahuan membaca majalah/novel 17 ke atas.

Ketika belanja baju di toko dipilihkan baju perempuan oleh penjaga toko.

Ketika ditabrak lift saat hendak menutup, kesulitan melewati pintu otomatis, baju terjepit pintu kereta.

Disuruh memilih antara papa dan mama.

Perceraian itu benar terjadi.

Sore itu Chihiro sedang asyik menyeruput _chocolate milkshake_ di maji burger. Kedua kakinya memantul riang bersiulan dengan kaki meja. Ia merasa tak ada ruginya diculik secara sepihak kalau untuk ditraktir seperti ini meski oleh ayahnya sendiri.

"Makanan datang~" Ayah Chihiro, bersurai coklat muda dan kacamata persegi, tersenyum riang membawa nampan berisi dua _burger_, satu_ lemonade_, dua _fillet_ ayam serta dua bungkus kentang goreng.

Ayahnya duduk berhadapan dengannya. Tersenyum ramah pada Chihiro yang masih berniat menghabiskan minuman favoritnya.

"Ckckck, harusnya papa tak membiarkan kamu memesan minuman itu dulu. Segera habiskan dan mulai makan. "

Chihiro tak peduli. Ia sedang mengamati keadaan luar restoran dari balik kaca setebal lima senti. Orang lalu lalang sibuk menjarah arah demi menemui jalan pulang.

"Ayo makan." Lelaki penuh ekspresi tersebut mulai menggigit lapisan roti dan daging dengan giginya. Chihiro berdecih. Suara sedotan menjilat udara menandakan tetesan terakhir miliknya sudah raib. Chihiro bosan.

"Papa. Langsung saja, papa punya apa buat Chihiro yang pantas membuat Chihiro tinggal sama papa? Mama sudah bicara dengan Chihiro kemarin. Dan penawaran mama cukup menarik."

Baru saja sedetik yang lalu irisan burger ditelan, rasanya ada duri ikan ikut masuk ke tenggorokan. Hampir saja papa ingin teriak protes dengan mulut penuh ke pemilik toko akan ketidakhiginiesan makanan dan niat pembunuhan kalau saja ia tak keburu melihat tatapan anaknya yang serius. Beralih menenangkan diri, papa buru-buru meneguk air soda lemon. Sadar kalau yang telah menggerus kerongkongannya sampai ke ulu hati adalah anaknya sendiri. Demi apa anaknya yang... polos itu.. ?

"Papa?"

"Chihiro, ehem. Memangnya mama bicara apa saja sama kamu?"

_Jangan-jangan ini balasanku karena jarang meluangkan waktu untuk anak sendiri, _batin Papa merasa menyesal sedikit demi sedikit. Bagaimana mungkin ketika mereka masih menjadi keluarga, sekedar membacakan cerita waktu kecil, bermain bola bersama, main petak umpet, gundu, congklak, monopoli, membersihkan mobil bersama, jalan keliling komplek pun ia tak sempat? Ia bahkan belum sempat mencicipi foto album Chihiro yang tersusun rapi di lemari ruang tamu. Tidak sempat memeluk dan mencium anaknya sendiri setiap pulang kerja karena Chihiro keburu terlelap. Dan sekarang begitu ia berhadapan dengan anaknya, rela ambil cuti 1 hari dari kantor, dirinya dijejeli kenyataan bahwa Chihiro lebih dewasa dari yang ia duga. Tayangan TV apa yang ia tonton? Buku-buku apa saja yang ia baca? Teman-teman seperti apa yang ia punya? Nihil. Papa 26 tahun itu tak tahu apapun. Ia sama sekali nol besar dalam pengetahuan mengenai anak sendiri.

Sementara si papa sedang bergulat antara harapan dan kenyataan. Chihiro hanya menatap datar. Belum menjawab. Papa makin frustasi. Tidak bisa menebak.

"Kok papa diem? Bukankah Chihiro yang bertanya lebih dulu? Jadi bagaimana kesepakatannya? "

Papa menegak ludah. Tapi itu semua cerita masa lalu. Istrinya jelas selingkuh tanpa tutup kurung. Chihiro akan menjadi anaknya selamanya titik tanpa koma.

Inilah kenyataan yang ia hadapi selama mengarungi rumah tangga bermargakan Mayuzumi.

Ia janji mulai dari sekarang akan merawat Chihiro sebaik-baiknya.

"Hmm, papa belum tahu tuh." Jujur, dirinya belum menyiapkan apapun. Shock sudah merambati fungsi berpikir. Ia tidak tahu bagaimana harus menghadapi anaknya sekarang. Kalau ia makin membalas bukan tidak mungkin pikiran Chihiro akan semakin tercemari hal negatif.

Hal negatif? Sesuatu entah apa yang sudah merasuki jalan pikiran anaknya yang bersih, negosiasi macam apa yang diberikan calon mantan istrinya?

Mayuzumi Kaneko.. Apa yang kau katakan pada anakku?

"Kalau papa boleh tahu, mama nawarin kamu apa?"

Uang, harta, perlindungan, kekuatan?

Bibir mungil Chihiro yang sedari tadi mengigit dan menghisap sedotan , terangkat. "Aku dibelikan sepuluh buku dalam seminggu. Boleh dapet nilai jelek. Boleh di rumah seharian. Dibelikan chocolate milkshake tiga kali seminggu. Boleh nonton TV apa aja. Boleh sendirian kemana-mana."

Papa melongo.

"Belikan aku lagi dong. Udah abis nih."

"Tunggu. Itu perjanjian darimu atau ibumu?"

"Dariku. Negosiasi panjang. Perdebatan. Tapi kalau papa bisa memberikan yang lebih aku akan mendengarkan dengan senang hati."

Papa tak bergeming. Lambat laun nafasnya makin lancar. Papa menghela nafas. Syukurlah, hanya perjanjian anak-anak.

Tapi tetap saja. Penyogokan.

"Aku bisa berubah pikiran. Tergantung situasi. Kalau papa masih belum memutuskan silahkan kontak aku kapan saja. Memang cerainya kapan?"

Paru-paru papa kembali tersumbat.

"Seminggu lagi."

"Sudah tak ada jalan mundur bagi kalian berdua?"

"Chihiro.. kamu.. " Papa menatap tak percaya.

"Habis ini aku mau ke toko buku. Mana uang buat _chocolate milkshake_ lagi?" Chihiro menadahkan tangan.

Papa merogoh saku tanpa kesadaran lebih.

"Terima kasih." Chihiro tersenyum kecil. Kakinya setengah berlari menuju kasir dan memesan dengan nada datar. Sekembalinya Chihiro dengan segelas _cup chocolate milkshake_ penuh di tangan, papa masih mengamati.

"Sudah ya, pa. Bye."

Belum sempat membalas dadah, Chihiro sudah hilang entah kemana. Bel pintu Maji burger melenting sepi sesepi hati sang papa saat ini.

.

.

**TBC~**

AN

Saya gak tahu mau bilang apa..hehe. Cerita ini masih pembukaan dan chap 2 doakan publish minggu depan. Saya harap gak ada yang protes masa kecil mayu rada begini... ugh maaf ya :)) Saya niat menggilas habis mayuyu disini. Mayu harem otp baru wwww

Terima kasih kepada seluruh readers yang sudah mampir.

**Kisses and love, shun-kumikumi**.


	2. Chapter 2

_Pelangi abu-abu written by shun-kumikumi_

_Kuroko no Basuke is Tadatoshi Fujimaki's_

_Mayuzumi harem AU. Warn: Bisa saja saya pasangkan Mayuyu dengan semua chara Kurobas. Many crack pairing._

_._

_A/N: Chapter 1 kemarin saya tulis penggunaan nama Mayuyu jadi Chihiro. Alasannya karena biar unyu aja sih dan karena dia berada di area keluarganya. Untuk chapter ini saya menggunakan Mayuzumi, karena ia berada di area teman-temannya. Mungkin panggilannya berubah sewaktu-waktu sesuai keadaan. Selamat membaca _

_._

_Summary: Mayuzumi Chihiro. Pemuda lurus yang ditinggal cerai bersama ayah yang kurang mengurus. Kemudian nasib malah menggiringnya menemani 6 bocah pelangi dengan kelakuan nan absurd._

* * *

**Chapter 2.**

Mayuzumi Chihiro itu, anak kelas 3B yang baru saja pindah sekolah dua minggu lalu. Katanya, akan ada murid pindahan dari Kyoto. Laki-laki. Pertanda akan ada jeritan kesenangan anak perempuan. Tebakan saingan para penggemar nilai. Calon murid populer atau bahan _bullying_ baru.

Kenyataannya sudah masuk kelas pun masih banyak yang tak sadar.

"Dimana _sensei_, murid pindahannya? " Seluruh anak kelas celingak-celinguk. Baru saja guru datang menginterupsi candaan mereka, mengabari pengumuman anak baru, lalu dibuat menunggu dengan nafas tertahan saat udara kosong memasuki pintu. Tak ada yang datang sampai tiga puluh detik ke depan.

Sang guru hanya memberikan keprihatinan berupa sebutir keringat yang melelehi pelipis. Sekejap merasa merinding. Hawa keberadaan halus menyapu nafasnya saat melihat sosok mungil bersurai abu-abu sudah berdiri di depan kelas. Kaku. Tak mengeluarkan suara apapun.

Sadar kalau anak di depannya yang merupakan calon penghuni kelas itu sudah masuk, sang guru berkacamata menepuk meja sekali, "BRAK!"- tak terlalu keras padahal tapi semua anak melotot kaget.

"Perhatikan baik-baik teman kalian anak-anak. Nak, perkenalkan dirimu."

"Aku.."

Bibir pucat itu sudah bergerak, menggumamkan satu kata. Tetapi berhenti lagi begitu menyadari calon teman-temannya hanya memandang satu sama lain. Diantaranya malah melongok bersemangat ke luar pintu. Seolah masih menunggu orang masuk. Yang lain ada yang baca buku, tak peduli. Ada yang sudah kembali melakukan aktivitas yang sempat tertunda, yakni bercanda dan menghina teman bermain mereka. Ada yang melihat ke luar jendela. Ada yang tidur pulas. Ada yang main game- semacam tamagochi, Mayuzumi menebak. Ada yang- sudahlah, ia muak. Tak adakah seorangpun yang melihat dirinya yang jelas-jelas sedang berdiri di depan mata mereka semua? Apa mereka semua buta?

"Hyuuga-Sensei, mana anak barunya?!" Bocah riang bersurai raven potongan belah tengah _funky_ berdiri dan mengangkat tangan. Mayuzumi Chihiro sontak menatap matanya, yang tadinya hanya berupa dua garis melengkung lama-lama terbuka, menampilkan iris _Shadow Crystal _yang semakin membulat. Kali ini tercengang.

Dua pasang mata mereka bertemu.

"Gyaaah! Siapa anak disana, sensei? Hantu! Ada hantu!"

Teriakan tiba-tiba sang anak membuat seisi kelas ribut, panik mencari hantu yang sebenarnya hanya seorang anak tak kasat mata.

"Dimana, Takao? Jangan ngibul kamu, cari sensasi!"

"Lihat ke depan, hidung jamur!"

"Mana? Mana?"

Bukan main kurang ajarnya bocah yang baru ditemuinya tak lebih dari lima detik ini. Dalam pandangan pertama, Mayuzumi sudah dikira hantu.

Bisik-bisik terdengar, kini perhatian semua anak berganti menuju ke sosok yang ditunjuk Takao Kazunari.

Mayuzumi jengkel. Sangat.

"Tenang, anak-anak.." Sang guru yang bisa mengerti reaksi murid-muridnya mencoba menenangkan. Jujur saja, ia juga bingung saat seorang wanita dewasa datang ke kantornya pagi ini mengantar anak yang katanya akan mulai memasuki tak bisa menemukan anak itu sampai anak itu maju ke depan hidungnya dan mengenalkan diri.

Percuma. Sorakan anak kelas bertambah ramai.

"OHHH ITU DIAAA!"

"Eh, jadi dia murid barunya?"

"Kok aneh ya, gak kerasa hawa keberadaannya gitu. Bener manusia tidak?"

"Tapi keren lho, kyaaaa! Keren kan dia keren!"

Mayuzumi serupa stupa. Masih tak bergeming tanpa ekspresi.

_Ayolah, guru macam apa kau. Tenangkan situasi menyebalkan ini, batinnya._

"Buruan ngomong dong. Diem aja kaya orang-orangan sawah!"

"Matanya dingin ya. Rasanya bisa beku kalau ditatap lama-lama begitu."

"Pssst. Tapi ganteng lho."

"Emang keren sih.. Pendiam nih._ Cool._"

Mayuzumi hanya menatap tembok di belakang kelas. Khidmat. Seolah sedang diminta menghapalkan ciri-ciri tembok mulai dari warna cat, coretan krayon,tempelan kertas bergambar dan retakan pada beton. Telinganya bagai dikerumuni sekelebat lebah berdengung. Super berisik. Kelas tak ada ubahnya dengan pasar di hari minggu.

"Gyaaaa! Gyaaaa!"

Kok ada yang teriak? Maksudnya apa, batin Mayuzumi.

Kerutan emosi bebercak di seluruh kepala sang guru, Hyuuga Junpei. "BERISIK! biarkan ia memperkenalkan diri!" Akhirnya sensei berkacamata dengan poni sejumput dahi itu kembali menggebrak meja. Kali ini lebih keras tapi tak seampuh tadi. Mayuzumi sedikit bersyukur."Silahkan, Mayuzumi."

Keheningan berangsur menyerbak sedikit demi sedikit. Pusat perhatian jadi satu. Akhirnya ruangan damai total.

"Selamat siang, namaku Mayuzumi Chihiro. Aku pindahan dari SMP Afukido di Kyoto." Mayuzumi menegak ludah dengan susah payah sebelum bicara. Matanya kini mengabsen satu-satu wajah yang tak dikenal."Senang bertemu dengan kalian semua." Cuma formalitas. Ia menunduk kaku.

Begitu ia kembali mengangkat wajahnya, kelas masih sesepi kuburan. Semua anak menatapnya tanpa berkedip. Nyaris menganga. Mayuzumi mengangkat alis bingung. Kenapa tiba-tiba jadi aneh begini?

Hyuuga-sensei, tentu saja tak terpengaruh oleh atmosfir anak didiknya. Ia mengambil kapur sebesar jari kelingking di atas meja dan menggarut papan tulis hijau dengan remahan putih itu. Menggoreskan kanji secara vertikal berupa nama Mayuzumi Chihiro.

"Nah anak-anak, semoga kalian bisa berteman dengan baik. Mohon bimbingannya pada Mayuzumi."

Setelah sensei berbicara, perlahan kelas bersuara lagi. Tapi hanya berupa gumaman di telinga teman sebelah mereka.

"Mayuzumi, kau bisa duduk di pojok sana. Di belakang Takao. Silahkan." Hyuuga menunjuk ke bangku kosong di belakang anak riang tadi.

Manik Mayuzumi mengikuti arah telunjuk pak guru. Menemukan kerut tak suka di dahinya sendiri saat menyadari kalau ia harus duduk di belakang anak menyebalkan tadi.

"Baik."

Mayuzumi sama sekali tidak merasa gugup atau _nervous. _Mengencangkan tali tas di punggung, ia berjalan lurus menuju bangkunya. Mengabaikan tatapan anak sekelas yang hampir tertuju hanya pada dirinya.

Begitu pantatnya menempel pada kursi kayu itu, suara melengking ceria menyapa. "Hai, Mayu-chan, senang berkenalan denganmu. Semoga kita bisa berteman baik ya!"

Mayu-chan?

Mayuzumi mendongak. Menatap anak yang lebih pendek darinya. Tampak ramah dengan senyum lebar mengembang. Mayuzumi menjawab datar, "Ya. Sama-sama."

"Namaku Takao Kazunari! Panggil saja Takao, hmm Kazunari juga boleh."

"Salam kenal Takao."

Pembicaraan mereka disaksikan seluruh kelas.

"Berisik kau, Takao." Seorang anak berambut abu-abu yang duduk di sebelahnya-lebih muda dari milik Mayuzumi,menopang dagu dengan tangannya. Memperhatikan Mayuzumi baik-baik.

"Baik, kita mulai pelajarannya!"

.

.

Mayuzumi mengikuti pelajaran dengan biasa saja. Meski agak kesulitan karena mata pelajaran di Tokyo satu langkah lebih maju dibanding di Kyoto.

Takao Kazunari, entah memang karena iseng atau senang bertemu teman baru, sejak tadi tak berhenti menoleh ke arah Mayuzumi sambil menyisipkan potongan kertas kecil yang digulung. Mengedip riang sebagai tanda agar Mayuzumi membuka gulungannya. Kejadian itu terjadi berulang kali selama pelajaran.

Kali ini apa lagi.. pikirnya saat menerima gulungan kertas ketiga.

Mayuzumi membuka gulungan kertas yang pinggirnya bergerigi asal-asalan itu. Tulisan Takao tak ada bedanya dengan tulisan sewaktu dia masih TK. Tapi tak apalah, ia hargai karena Takao calon teman pertamanya.

Kertas kecil yang tersobek dari buku tulis itu dicoret beberapa patah kata.

"_Kamu berasal dari distrik Kyoto mana?"_

Ia benar-benar niat mengajak berkenalan.

Mayuzumi mengambil pensil mekanik yang ujungnya masih timbul dari kotak pensilnya. Bergerak ragu, berpikir. Hmm..

"Fushimi-ku."

Singkat, padat, benar.

Surai abu-abu itu mencolek punggung temannya. Takao menoleh nyaris kilat.

Diambilnya kertas itu dari tangan mungil Mayuzumi dengan bersemangat.

Mayuzumi tidak menunggu apapun. Ia sibuk melanjutkan soal no. 23 yang susah sekali dari tadi gak ketemu-temu jawabannya.

Baru saja mau mengambil penghapus, ternyata kertas kecil baru datang lagi. Ditemukan sudah bertengger manis di sebelah penghapusnya.

Mengabaikan penghapus, Mayuzumi membuka kertas keempat.

"_Ohh.. Aku gak tau sih itu dimana. Eh! Pulang sekolah maen yuk!"_

Hm, baru masuk sekolah langsung ngajak main? Ah, tapi aku mau beli novel.

Oh, iya..

"_Kamu tahu toko buku dekat sini?"_

Kali ini Mayuzumi menunggu jawaban Takao. Padahal tidak lama, tapi ia mengetuk-ngetuk jari sebagai simbol.

Kertas baru yang dilempar ke mejanya tidak digulung.

"_Kamu mau beli buku? Oke kutemani!"_

_Light Amethyst _Mayuzumi berbinar cerah. Wah dia baik! Oke!

Sambil tersenyum tipis, Mayuzumi menulis jawabannya.

"_Terima kasih. Kalau yang jual chocolate milkshake, tau tidak?"_

Kali ini Mayuzumi mencolek pundak Takao dengan lebih berperasaan, sedikit menunduk ditambah tersenyum yang sebenarnya tipis sekali tapi entah kenapa muncul rona di pipi Takao saat melihatnya.

Tulisan yang diterima Mayuzumi dua kali lebih jelek dari yang sudah-sudah.

"_Tentu saja aku tahu! Serahkan padaku!"_

Sambil girang dalam hati saat membaca karena yakin akan mengisi surga dalam dahaganya, Mayuzumi hanya menyimpan kertas itu di sudut meja. Tidak membalas. Sudah cukup, baginya.

Hari pertama yang menyenangkan, pikir Mayuzumi. Berubah pikiran.

Takao rupanya masih menunggu balasan. Ia masih nengok nakal sekali-kali. Dan kena hukuman berupa kapur tulis yang menyentil jidatnya. Jidat lebar telanjang itu.

"Awww!"

"Perhatikan pelajaran, Takao!"

"Guru sadis.." desis Takao. Mengusap dahinya yang mulus. Anak-anak hanya tertawa bahagia.

"Nanti kita bicara lagi sepulang sekolah."

"EH?"

Takao menoleh. Suara tenang yang memanjakan pendengarannya tadi berasal dari belakang bangkunya. Ia melihat Mayuzumi yang menatapnya datar.

"Hmm, i-iya." Takao berbalik gugup. Senang tapi .. _Kok deg-degan yah?_

.

.

"Mayuzumi-kun! Kau pindahan dari Kyoto kan? "

"Iya."

"Bajumu kasual sekali deh. Minta nomor HP dong."

_Apa hubungannya baju dengan nomor HP?_

"Tapi HP tidak boleh dinyalakan saat jam sekolah."

"Kalau istirahat boleh kok!"

"Oh.. Hmm.."

"Bawa bekal tidak? Makan siang bareng kami aja!"

"Aku.. tidak bawa."

"Ku temani ke kantin ya!"

"Aku tidak lapar."

"Apa alasanmu pindah ke Tokyo?"

"I-itu.."

"Naaa, kawan-kawan. Kita sudahi dulu wawancaranya, haha!"

"Berisik, Takao-kun! Kau kan sudah bicara dengannya sejak tadi!"

Kelas yang aneh. Baru kali ini ia dikerubungi segitunya oleh teman-teman sekelasnya. Kepo banget sama anak baru, pikir Mayuzumi.

"Sana, Takao-kun! Kau menghalangi." Kasihan juga Takao jadi dimarahi anak-anak cewek. Ia tiba-tiba merentangkan tangannya menutupi setengah badan Mayuzumi.

"Aku dan Mayu-chan ada urusan yang harus dibicarakan! Kalian yang minggir!" Takao tak mau kalah.

"Ih, apaan sih. Jangan memonopoli dong! "

Takao kehilangan keseimbangan. Cewek di kelasnya memang paling ganas dibanding cewek manapun di kelas lain. Takao saja sebagai laki-laki sampai tersungkur ke bangkunya sendiri karena tak kuat di dorong.

"Mayuzumi-kun hilang!"

"Ah, dia pergi. Pasti ke kantin."

"Ih, ini gara-gara Takao-kun! Yuk kita makan siang dulu. "

Gerombolan cewek sudah kembali ke habitatnya. Takao panik Mayuzumi tidak ada.

"Ahhh nanti dia tersesat. Kucari deh." Dengan kemampuan lari juara 1 marathon, Takao melesat keluar kelas.

.

.

"Enak sekali, disini tenang."

Mayuzumi menikmati seliweran angin di atap sekolah. Memandang ke bawah dari ketinggian 17000 kaki. Kota Tokyo bagai miniatur mainan mini di bawah tapak kaki kecilnya. Ia suka melihat pemandangan dari ketinggian, katakan, itu hobinya yang lain.

Dimana-mana sekolah sama. Pasti punya atap. Atap sekolah bagi Mayuzumi selalu menjadi lokasi terfavorit.

"Hoi, awas jatuh. Atau kau berniat bunuh diri? Kubiarkan kalau begitu."

Sebuah suara serak menggagetkannya. Demi apa, ia hampir terhuyung.

"HOI, AWAAAS!"

Mayuzumi menoleh, yang ia lihat rambut abu-abu muda berterbangan karena angin. Tangan panjang terjulur. Menariknya dalam satu pelukan.

Mereka terjatuh. Suara berdebam membentur lantai berdebu.

Mayuzumi kaget. Rasanya tidak sakit. Untuk sementara hanya ada dua suara terengah-engah terbawa angin. Mayuzumi mengangkat kepalanya sedikit dan sadar bahwa ia berada di atas tubuh seorang anak laki-laki.

"Minggir." Mayuzumi didorong ke samping. Sikunya dengan sigap menahan berat tubuhnya sendiri.

"Dasar bodoh. Aku juga bisa mati."

Mayuzumi berusaha duduk, kemudian berdiri. Melihat penolong atau mungkin lebih tepatnya orang yang justru hampir mencelakakannya.

"Sial, aku baru datang sudah ada bencana. Berniat cari sensasi di koran-koran, hari pertama sekolah mau bunuh diri?"

Mayuzumi baru saja mendengar hal terkonyol seumur hidupnya. "Aku sama sekali tidak berniat bunuh diri. Kedatanganmu yang tiba-tiba dan suaramu itu yang mengagetkanku. Siapa kau? Dasar berpikiran sempit."

Dirinya tentu saja _shock_, ia berani bersumpah hampir kepeleset tadi. Seinchi lagi saja ia sudah terbang tanpa gravitasi dan jatuh tak bernyawa.

Anak laki-laki itu menatap heran, memandang Mayuzumi penuh selidik. "Kau bukan mau bunuh diri kalau begitu?"

"Apa aku terlihat seperti orang frustasi?" Mayuzumi memutar mata, " aku tidak akan pernah bunuh diri. Aku sangat menyukai diriku sendiri, kau tahu. Lagipula Aku mendengarnya dengan jelas, kau bilang kalau saja aku mau bunuh diri kau akan membiarkannya?"

Pemuda berambut abu-abu muda mendengus, pengalih perhatian dari merasa salah paham, "Memang. Tapi nanti aku bisa disangka pelaku pembunuhan mengingat hanya ada kau dan aku di atas sini."

Mayuzumi mengusap-usap sikunya yang terkena debu dari lantai atap. "Oh. Tapi katamu bisa saja mati kalau menolongku? Dasar aneh. "

Tanpa menunggu anak laki-laki itu menjawab, Mayuzumi melewati anak itu, melangkah pergi meninggalkan atap.

"Mayuzumi Chihiro."

"Heh?" Baru seperempat jalan, ia menoleh lagi. Anak tadi memanggil nama lengkapku?Kenal denganku? Ah, jangan-jangan teman sekelasku?

Anak berwajah sombong itu memasukkan tangan ke saku, rasanya bagai pertemuan dramatis ketika angin menyibak surainya. "Namaku Haizaki Shougo. Ingat baik-baik nama penolongmu."

.

.

Mayuzumi segera kembali ke kelas. Baru saja duduk, ia dikagetkan oleh suara melengking Takao yang membuka pintu kelas dengan brutal.

"Mayu-chan tidak ada dimana-mana!" Surai belah tengahnya menoleh kanan-kiri, Mayuzumi menatap datar dari bangku, "AH! MAYU-ch- MAYU-CHAAAANN!"

Takao berlari-sungguh berisik, menyerbu Mayuzumi dalam pelukan. Mayuzumi sesak tak bisa nafas.

"Ta-ka-o.."

"Kau kemana saja tadi?" Mengabaikan nafas Mayuzumi yang dihembuskan melepaskan pelukan secepat ia memeluk, sensasinya membuat Mayuzumi pusing.

Tidak peduli pertanyaan temannya, Mayuzumi berkata sinis, risih. "Hm, apa yang kau lakukan barusan? Memeluk sesama lelaki itu tidak wajar."

Takao bengong. Surai abu-abu memandang jengkel dan kembali memberikan perhatian pada buku tulisnya.

"HAHAHAHA, TAKAO KAU HOMO YA HAHAHAHAHA." Seisi kelas yang melihat kejadian tadi mengambil kesimpulan.

"A-AKU BUKAN HOMOOOO!" Takao balas berteriak. Berjalan kaku lalu duduk ke bangkunya sendiri. Tangannya terkepal kuat-kuat. Pipi menggembung. Redup nyali kembali berbicara dengan Mayuzumi.

Pintu kelas kembali menjadi korban kekasaran seseorang. BRAKK! Ada anak yang baru saja menendang pintu.

"Tch, datang kecepetan. Guru kacamata itu belum datang."

Haizaki Shougo, berambut silver dengan tindikan perak di telinga kiri, mendudukkan diri di sebelah Mayuzumi. Mendengar suara khas itu, Mayuzumi menoleh ke sebelahnya. Ah, ternyata memang dia.

Mereka hanya saling menatap selama beberapa detik. Lalu kembali berpaling pada urusan masing-masing.

.

.

Kejadian diatas adalah hari pertamanya bersekolah, dan sampai sekarang Mayuzumi masih tak menyangka akan berteman baik dengan kedua anak aneh itu.

"Hei, Mayu-chan. Kita ke Maji Burger lagi yuk!"

"Hoi, mau beli minuman itu lagi? Aku sudah eneg."

"Kalau kau tidak mau ikut, tidak masalah, Haizaki."

"Oi."

Sore itu mereka sedang berjalan bersama. Pulang sekolah bertiga sudah jadi rutinitas wajib. Kalau Mayuzumi belum siap pulang, Takao dan Haizaki akan rela menunggu. Selama apapun Mayuzumi betah nongkrong di sekolah, gak ada Mayuzumi pulang bareng mending gak usah pulang, kata Takao dan Haizaki. Biarpun segitu lamanya Mayuzumi mengisi angket festival sekolah karena kebingungan mau isi apa- acara yang diinginkannya, yaitu; bazaar novel dewasa dan pesta _chocolate milkshake_ sudah ditolak mentah-mentah oleh ketua kelas- dan itu yang membuatnya sedikit dendam. Maupun kelamaan mikir menulis essay tentang_ kisah hidupmu_, yang saking lamanya sampai semua anak sudah pulang-yang lain sudah mengumpulkan kecuali Mayuzumi-guru berkata agar ia menaruhnya saja sendiri di kantor dan tak usah tulis kebanyakan sampai 1 buku tulis begitu. Mayuzumi mengira disuruh menulis novel autobiografi.

Kali ini pun mereka pulang telat lagi. Menunggu Mayuzumi menyelesaikan aktivitas membaca novelnya yang setebal 323 halaman.

Semuanya demi Mayuzumi, apapun akan dilakukan kedua anak itu. Mayuzumi meminta ditemani kemanapun selalu dituruti. Mayuzumi minta ditemani ke toilet pun, sampai terjadi ribut besar di kelas karena berebut siapa yang lebih pantas mengantar Mayuzumi ke toilet, yang akhirnya berakhir ketika menemukan Mayuzumi sudah hilang entah kemana- sudah pasti ke toilet.

Mereka sudah berjanji akan selalu selamanya bertiga. _Hingga tiba saatnya hanya aku yang mendampingi Mayuzumi ke pelaminan, itu pikir keduanya._

Mayuzumi sendiri tidak merasa risih atau apa. Ia hanya membiarkan segalanya terjadi apa adanya.

Tapi bukan berarti ia tak peduli pada temannya. Misal, saat temannya kesulitan-

"Ah, aku disuruh anterin kertas ulangan ini ke ruang _sensei_. Mayuzumi anterin yuk."

"Cuma anterin ke ruang guru aja, gak berani. CEMEN." Sahut Takao.

Akhirnya Haizaki pergi sendiri sambil mencak-mencak.

.

"Mayu-chan! Band _Oldcodex _ngeluarin album baru lho! Keren nih, dengerin!"

Mayuzumi sudah mau mengambil sebelah _headset _untuk dimasukkan ke telinga kirinya-

"Wah iya bagus lagunya!"

-sebelum direbut Haizaki.

Takao jijik. Haizaki didorong. "Kenapa deket-deket hah?!"

.

-Tebak sendiri, kenapa Mayuzumi tidak bisa membalas kebaikan teman-temannya.

.

Bukan cuma itu, Mayuzumi Chihiro adalah-

-anak yang diam-diam _terkenal _di kalangan anak perempuan_._

_._

_._

"A-aku sudah menyatakan perasaanku, hiks."

"Ehhh? Lalu?"

Ketiga anak perempuan dengan tas gendong hitam sedang melakukan ritual rahasia. Berkumpul di bawah pohon rindang yang cukup membantu menghalangi terik musim panas. Rok pendek melayang jatuh menutupi paha. Sesekali tersingkap lembut oleh nakalnya angin.

"Momoi-chan, jangan nangis dong!" Anak dengan rambut pendek coklat eboni seperti laki-laki mengguncang pundak teman di hadapannya. Poninya jatuh ke mata karena berusaha membungkuk demi melihat wajah gadis bersurai sewarna sakura itu- yang semakin menunduk dalam.

"Habis gimana!" Tiba-tiba surai pink mengangkat wajahnya, sudah basah oleh air mata. Bola mata _Rose Zircon_ itu berkilau terkena sinar matahari. Air mata baru masih diizinkan terus membanjiri wajah manis itu, "ini semua gara-gara Riko-chan! Riko-chan yang menyuruh aku nembak Mayuyu-chan!"

"Huweeee! Hiks... Huweee!" Pecah tangis kembali menggema. Kedua tangannya terkepal di sudut mata.

Riko panik. "Kok nyalahin aku, kan kamu yang minta saran ! Jadi kamu ditolak ya?" , gadis tomboy itu bertolak pinggang, tangisan makin parah, "eh iya, maaf jangan nangis lagi!"

"Dasar, baru ditolak sekali aja nangis, berisik ah." Gadis berambut pirang panjang berkacamata sama sekali tak berniat menghibur. Justru kesal, kedua tangan menutup kedua telinganya kuat-kuat.

"Alex, bantu diamkan dia dong!" Aida Riko, nama gadis itu menoleh pada teman pirangnya yang sedang asik bersandar pada pohon dengan buku terbuka di atas paha. "katakan sesuatu, kamu kan jago!"

"Aku jago apa." Alexandra gracia, menghela nafas. Sejak ikut berkumpul disini ia hanya diam berusaha tak mendengarkan. Aida Riko, temannya itulah yang membisikinya sepulang sekolah agar ikut dalam perbincangan mereka ini. Minta bantuan katanya.

"Mayuyu-chan bilang belum saatnya berpacaran huweee! Dia menolakku! "

Riko jengah, penasaran. "Ah, eh, Mayuzumi-kun bilang begitu? Oh, berarti ada kesempatan untukmu di masa depan, Momoi-chan! Artinya Mayuzumi-kun hanya belum siap, kalian masih kecil! "

Sesaat Riko menduga tangisan temannya ini akan berhenti perlahan akan tetapi malah tidak turun tempo sama sekali.

"Aku juga pikir begitu! Ta-tapi Mayuyu-chan bilang tidak mau menikah denganku! Katanya dia tidak mau punya istri yang dadanya kecil! Huhuhuhu."

Riko mengusap punggung Momoi yang tadinya lembut sekarang lebih cocok dikatakan sedang mengurut.

_Kalau kamu kecil, aku ini apa?_ Rengutnya dalam hati.

_Lagipula masih kecil sudah mikir nikah-nikahan, dasar anak zaman sekarang_. Riko lupa kalau ia juga termasuk anak jaman sekarang.

"Aku sudah suka dia sejak dia pertama kali masuk ke kelas kita! Gimana aku bisa melupakannya huks.. susah _move-on_ nih..hiks..hiks."

Riko manggut-manggut tanpa arti mendengar curhatan Momoi. Sudahlah, ia juga tidak mengerti Momoi ngomong apa, yang penting anak ini harus diam. Atau ia akan mengancam akan ditinggal.

Keheningan yang sebenarnya bukan keheningan makin mengalun. Sekitar tiga menit mereka hanya membiarkan Momoi menangis. Riko yang setia di sampingnya terus menepuk-nepuk. Mulai dari bahu, kepala sampai paha, kemudian dihajar Momoi karena geli.

Akhirnya penantian mereka tidak sia-sia. Di detik tiga menit lebih empat puluh satu detik, tangisan Momoi semakin mengecil, rendah, jadi senggukan, cegukan , lama-lama hanya berupa desisan.

Kemudian berhenti.

-Untuk mengelap ingus.

"Rekor nangis paling lama." Sahut Alex. Ia tahu satu-satunya cara membuat Momoi berhenti menangis hanyalah menunggunya sampai selesai menangis.

"Yuk, kita pulang." Alex sudah berdiri.

"Eh, tunggu. " Riko mencegah, dari kejauhan ia seperti melihat tiga bayang-bayang.

"Aku mau tidur nih, ngantuk."

"Tunggu.. - AAAAH ITU BUKANNYA MAYUZUMI CHIHIRO?"

Teriakan tiba-tiba Riko nyaris membuat Momoi terjengkang ke belakang. Ditambah panggilan nama _crush_nya yang_ katanya_ _menuju kemari?_

"Eh- ah kau jangan bergurau, Riko-chan!" Momoi panik.

"Sini kita ngumpet." Riko mengambil siasat. Mengajak kedua temannya merapati batang pohon. Mengamati diam-diam tiga anak laki-laki yang sedang berjalan dari arah barat.

Sosok mereka semakin jelas. Tidak salah lagi, itu adalah Mayuzumi Chihiro dan kedua teman setianya, Takao Kazunari dan Haizaki Shougo.

"Kau hebat sekali bisa tahu Mayuzumi dari kejauhan." Ucap Alex. Ia juga ikut mengintip.

"-Jangan-jangan kau juga naksir dia?" Lanjutnya. Momoi melotot.

"BUKAN! Aku bisa tahu dia karena.. karena aku melihat kedua temannya di kanan-kirinya."

"Terus?"

"Ya, kau tahu mereka selalu bersama. Dan begitu melihat ruang kosong di tengah, aku langsung berpikir itu pasti Mayuzumi-kun."

Kedua temannya _speechless._

"Jadi maksudmu kau tidak melihat Mayuzumi, hanya mengira ada dia di tengah mereka begitu?" Alex menatap tak percaya.

"Benar." Riko menelan ludah.

"Pengamatan yang luar biasa." Alex memutar mata, "anehnya kau langsung menyebut sosok yang tak terlihat. Bukan kedua temannya."

"Riko-chan pasti suka Mayuyu-chan juga." Momoi cemberut. Memalingkan wajah sambil menggembungkan pipi.

"Aku tidak suka dia! Kalian jangan salah sangka!" Pipi Riko merona.

"Ssssshh."

Ketiga anak laki-laki mulai terdengar suaranya. Yang berambut gaya belah-tengah berjalan sambil menyilangkan tangan di belakang kepala. Berbicara sambil menatap langit. Yang surai abu-abu muda tampak marah. Mengacung-ngacungkan telunjuk pada teman sebelahnya. Tidak jelas ngomong apa. Mayuzumi tak terlihat di manapun.

"Mereka cuma berdua.."

"Kau sok tau nih, Riko-chan!"

"Ssssh.."

Dua anak laki-laki berhenti. Menengok ke belakang.

Sepertinya menghampiri seseorang.

"Oooh.. Mayuyu-chan jalan di belakang mereka."

Mereka bisa mendengar,

"Hoi, Mayuzumi. Jangan jalan kayak anak ilang gitu. Sini pegangan tangan aja sama aku."

Tiga anak perempuan di balik pohon _shock._

"Eeeeh? Ngapain si Haizaki-kun?"

"Mayu-chan, sama aku ajaa! Bersih kok udah cuci tangan _plus _pake _hand sanitizer_. Kalo Haizaki habis ngobok tempat sampah malah."

"Hahh? Jangan ngawur! Lho-kok kamu tahu aku-"

Mayuzumi memutuskan jalan duluan. Kedua temannya mengejar.

Setelah itu mereka berbelok arah dan suara mereka tak terdengar lagi.

Ketiga anak gadis merosot ke rumput. Perasaan sulit dijabarkan.

"Pertemanan mereka ternyata tidak normal." Alex bicara duluan.

"Hiks..hikss.. sainganku bukan anak cewek aja.."

"Aku yakin mereka cuma bercanda!" Riko setelah bengong beberapa saat, berdiri. Membusungkan dadanya, "anak laki-laki kan memang suka begitu. Kalau akrab bisa jadi ambigu." Riko _denial._

"Sangat ambigu." Alex menimpali. "Sudah yuk, kapan pulangnya nih."

.

.

"Haah? Kamu _hamil_?"

Kepala Haizaki dipentung sepatu.

"Kok jadi nyambung kesitu? " Takao sebal.

"Maaf.. Hmm tadi kamu ngomong apa, Mayuzumi?" Haizaki lempar balik sepatu Takao.

"Kalau kalian ribut di rumahku lebih baik kalian pulang." Mayuzumi duduk anteng sambil minum _chocolate milkshake_. Masih ada 1 cup di atas meja. Traktiran dari Haizaki dan Takao sebagai syarat mampir ke rumahnya.

Kedua anak itu langsung mingkem. Memberi isyarat agar Mayuzumi melanjutkan.

"Kalau kalian jadi aku, apa yang akan kalian lakukan?"

Mereka diam. Kali ini digunakan untuk berpikir.

"Kalau aku, ikut ayahku. Karena aku paling dekat dengan ayah." Haizaki berkata.

"Ibu. Karena ibuku sangat sayang padaku dan aku juga sangat sayang pada ibu!" Takao menjawab ceria.

"Pfft, anak mami."

"Bukan!"

Mayuzumi menatap kedua temannya. Bukan memperhatikan pertengkaran mereka, tapi memikirkan perkataan mereka berdua.

"Jadi kalian memilih berdasarkan kedekatan?" Mayuzumi menyimpulkan.

Dua anak berhenti jambak-jambakkan. "Hmm.. Gak juga sih."

"Memangnya kau berdasarkan apa?" Haizaki bertanya.

"Aku?" Mayuzumi menyeringai tipis. "aku tidak seperti kalian yang bisa begitu dekat dengan salah satu orang tua kalian. Aku tidak dekat dengan ayah maupun ibuku."

Mayuzumi turun dari bangku mendekati rak bukunya yang mencapai langit-langit. Sengaja ia meminta yang besar buat masa depan. Kalau sekarang sih masih banyak rak yang kosong.

Jemari pucat itu mengambil salah satu buku.

"Menurut yang kubaca di novel ini," ia menimang buku tebal itu, "kasih sayang itu nomor dua.."

Takao dan Haizaki melongo. Mayuzumi mengangkat wajahnya lagi, menampilkan seringai.

"Uang yang nomor satu."

Kedua anak menahan nafas.

"Lalu? Yang ketiga?" Haizaki bertanya bego.

"Tidak ada yang ketiga." Mayuzumi menjawab datar.

"Pokoknya," ia melanjutkan, menghempaskan badan ke kasur, "aku harus memikirkan cara untuk hidupku ke depan. Kemana aku akan masuk SMP, SMA dan juga kuliah. Serta mewujudkan cita-citaku."

Dua anak polos di depannya kelihatan tak mengerti. Agak terpana dengan pemikiran Mayuzumi yang sudah jauh ke depan. Tapi Haizaki masih sok tau, "Begitu ya.. "

"Kau juga sudah memikirkan pernikahan, Mayu-chan?" , Haizaki keselek.

"Kau..!"

"Hah? Tidak."

Haizaki mesem-mesem, jawaban Mayuzumi cukup menusuk dan ia beruntung tidak jadi menanyakannya.

"Cita-citamu apa, Mayu-chan?" Takao terus kepo, "kalau aku sih mau jadi astronot." Takao berucap bangga.

"Hahahaha, apa kau? Astronot? Nilai fisika aja 20!" Haizaki tertawa terbahak-bahak. Pipi Takao menggembung bagai bola sabun.

"Cuma orang bodoh yang menertawakan cita-cita orang lain, Haizaki. Kau seperti orang tak berguna."

Jleb.

Jleb banget.

"Cita-cita juga ada batasnya! Maksudku, pertimbangkan kemampuan dan bakatmu.." Surai abu-abu muda menangkis.

"Mungkin cita-citamu jadi preman pasar atau jadi algojo." Mayuzumi masih meneruskan. Mayuzumi orangnya begitu. Omongannya sering pahit. Dan _nyelekit._

"Sudah, jangan pedulikan dia." Takao sudah menganggap dendamnya terbalas, girang dibela Mayuzumi , "jadi kau mau jadi apa, Mayu-chan?" Takao sudah membayangkan cita-cita Mayuzumi yang lebih tinggi daripada dirinya.

"Penjaga perpustakaan."

_Shock._

"A-APA?"

"Kenapa? Hidup dikelilingi pengetahuan dan ruang yang tak terbatas sudah jadi keinginanku sejak dulu. Aku mau tinggal disana selama-lamanya."

Takao dan Haizaki _facepalm._

"Kau tidak bercanda?" Haizaki bengong.

Mengabaikan Haizaki, "aku akan melakukan pekerjaanku sambil menulis. Dan menggunakan waktuku membuat resep termutakhir _chocolate milkshake_ paling enak di dunia. Kalian bisa bayangkan."

_Facepalm season 2._

"Ah, gara-gara kalian, perbincangan kita semakin melenceng. Sepertinya memang sulit minta pendapat kalian, tetapi aku memang sudah punya pemikiranku sendiri."

Mayuzumi berdiri, "kupersilahkan kalian pulang."

Haizaki ikut berdiri, tapi bukan mau pulang. "Tunggu, aku doang kan yang belum mengatakan cita-citaku?"

"Cita-citamu apa."

Haizaki tersenyum bangga, jempolnya diacungkan ke dada. "Dokter anak!"

"Pfffft.."Takao menutup mulut.

"Jangan tertawa!"

"PFFFFTTT.. BU- BUAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA.."

Mayuzumi hanya menatap datar Takao yang sudah guling-gulingan di lantai.

"Hoooi! Hentikan! Hentikan!"

Haizaki menarik-narik badan Takao, berusaha menghentikan tubuh mungil yang sudah bolak-balik mengepel lantai. Kedua tangannya dilipat ke perut, tawa benar-benar lepas. "DOKTER-BUAHAHAHAH-ANAK-HAHAHAHAHA."

Mayuzumi sudah tutup kuping. Sekarang duduk , menontoni mereka berdua.

Haizaki berhasil menubruk Takao dari atas. Keduanya berpelukan dan ikut guling-guling bersama.

Jeritan mereka berdua menyakitkan telinga.

"HUWAAAA... BODOH..BERHENTI! BERHENTI!"

Tubuh mungil mereka yang jadi satu berputar sampai mau ke ujung, tempat rak mini buku-buku Mayuzumi berada.

"AAAAAHHH TOLONGGG-"

"HWAAAAAAAHHHH"

Tanpa bisa dicegah-BRUK!- suara tubuh mereka menghantam rak kayu. Sedikit buku paling atas jatuh menimpa tubuh Haizaki yang berada di atas Takao. Mayuzumi berdecih karena harus menyusun ulang novel-novelnya.

"Kalian tidak ap-" Mayuzumi bungkam. Pemandangan di depannya sungguh membuat shock.

Haizaki dan Takao saling berhadap-hadapan. Keduanya masih menutup mata, meringis kesakitan- ada buku yang hampir jatuh- itu yang membuat Mayuzumi shock.

"A-was-"

Bruk! Buku tebal itu akhirnya jatuh. Tepat ke kepala Haizaki, Haizaki kesakitan, berat bukunya tak bisa ditahan dan-

Dalam keadaan bertindihan di kelilingi buku, Haizaki dan Takao benar-benar menempel. Tubuh mereka menempel.

Bibir- ber-ci-um-

"Phuah!" Haizaki berusaha bangkit, brutal, diinjaknya badan Takao dengan sengaja.

"Sakit!"

"Aku mau pulang!"

Haizaki lari, entah wajahnya seperti apa. Suara kakinya sampai ke lantai bawah masih terdengar sampai lantai 2, tempat mereka berada saat ini.

"Takao," Mayuzumi berjongkok.

Takao tak bicara apa-apa. Bangun dengan kaku dan berdiri dengan kaku pula. Wajahnya menghitam.

"Mayu-chan... dimana ka-mar mandinya?"

Mayuzumi tertegun, "keluar belok kiri,"

"AKU PINJAM YA.. HUEEEEK!" Takao berlari sambil menutupi mulut. Mayuzumi bisa mendengar suara orang muntah-muntah di seberang sana.

Mayuzumi menghela nafas. Ditatapnya rak buku yang hancur. "Novelku jadi berantakan-

Ia sedang membereskan kembali novel-novelnya ketika ada suara tergesa-gesa dari bawah menuju atas,

"Ch-Chihiro? Kamu muntah, nak?! Kamu kenapa sayang!" Suara mamanya semakin mendekat dan hampir mendekati kamarnya.

"Chihi- eh, kamu disini?" Wanita bersurai abu itu melewati kamar Chihiro, menyadari anaknya yang sedang memunggunginya.

Mayuzumi menoleh, mamanya berdiri di depan pintu.

"Siapa yang muntah? Temen kamu?" Mamanya menjulurkan kepala ke arah kamar mandi.

"Iya."

"Kenapa? Sakit?"

"Bukan. Nanti juga sembuh." Mayuzumi kembali memunggungi.

"Hmm, Chihiro?"

"Ya?"

"Bisa bicara sama mama sebentar?"

Suara mamanya tampak hati-hati dan seperti senang menemukan kesempatan. Mayuzumi belum mau balik badan sampai novel-novelnya tersusun rapi. Mama masih menunggu.

"Sebentar kan?" Ia berdiri, menghampiri ibunya. "Oke."

Sekembalinya Takao ke kamar Mayuzumi-setelah muntah selama 5 menit, ia mendapat sms.

"_Takao, kau bisa langsung pulang, aku ada urusan."_

Takao mengernyitkan kening, "baiklah. Gak pamitan nih?"

.

.

Mayuzumi Chihiro mengikuti ibunya. Mereka berjalan mengitari ruang tamu yang dihiasi bising televisi menyala. Chihiro berpikir mereka akan diskusi disana. Sudah menghempaskan tubuh di salah satu sofa dan mamanya yang berjalan mendahuluinya menengok,

"kita ngobrol di kamar mama aja."

"Eh." Tumben, pasti obrolan rahasia.

Sesampai di kamar, mamanya bahkan mengunci pintu. Keduany duduk di atas kasur berhadapan.

"Chihiro, kamu sudah menentukan pilihan?"

"Belum."

"Kamu ikut papamu aja ya."

Chihiro membelalak, "oh, mama tidak menginginkanku?"

Mayuzumi Kaneko tersenyum lembut, "bukan begitu sayang."

"Oke, aku ikut papa."

"Tenang dulu." Wanita bersurai abu-abu menjemput pergelangan tangan anaknya yang sudah ingin beranjak, "mama tidak menyuruh kamu untuk pergi. Begini.."

"Apa?" Sambar Chihiro.

"Sayang, " Kaneko-san meletakkan tangannya di atas kedua pundak anaknya, "mama mau kamu ikut papa karena-"

Chihiro menunggu dengan sedikit penasaran.

"-lalu mama akan membawamu kembali ketika usiamu sudah 16 tahun."

"Apa?" Chihiro bertanya kedua kali.

Mama menghela nafas, "kamu tidak dengar? Mama bilang kamu ikut papa dulu, soalnya-"

-" mama kayaknya bakal kerepotan kalau bawa kamu."

Chihiro baru saja mau bilang APA untuk terakhir kali, tapi ditelannya kata-kata itu.

"Oh?"

"Chihiro, mama punya alasan! Pokoknya ini demi kebaikan kamu."

Tapi Chihiro tidak butuh alasan.

"Mama berniat membuangku. Aku mengerti."

"Bukan, sayang!"

"Sudahlah, _kaa-san_."

"Kamu tahu kan alasan mama cerai dari papa?"

"Karena mama gak cinta lagi sama papa."

"Ngg.. nggak juga sih."

Chihiro mengerlingkan alis, "jadi masih cinta?"

Mama tampak jengah ketika menjawab. "Setengah cinta, sepertinya."

"Oh, setengahnya?"

"Jadi kamu gak tahu."

Mereka bertatapan selama beberapa detik. Ekspresi Chihiro terlihat berusaha memahami.

"Rupanya begitu. Mama mau nikah lagi? Selingkuh?"

"Bukan selingkuh. Mama emang udah gak terlalu cinta sama papa, terus beberapa hari ini mama kenalan sama seseorang. Dan mama merasakan sesuatu yang berbeda.. katakanlah, mama jatuh cinta untuk kedua kalinya."

Chihiro diam sesaat, menghela nafas. "Kuucapkan selamat."

"Makasih sayang."

"Ternyata memang hati mama sudah penuh. Sampai tidak ada tempat yang tersisa lagi untukku."

"Tempat untuk Chihiro sudah tersedia khusus di hati mama. Selalu penuh dan tak tergantikan."

"Dimana?"

"Disini." Mama tersenyum menunjuk hatinya.

Chihiro tak menanggapi, "aku sudah mengerti semuanya. Oke, kudoakan mama selalu berbahagia dengan suami baru mama."

"Entahlah sayang, mama agak galau."

Lama-lama Chihiro merasa seperti tempat curhat, "galau?"

"Mama sebenarnya gak mau ninggalin kamu.."

"Gak usah banyak ngomong."

"Jangan marah sama mama _please_.. Pokoknya tunggu kalau umur kamu udah 16 tahun sayang, mama punya alasan tersendiri. Mama janji akan jemput kamu."

Chihiro berdiri dari kasur beraroma _rose, _yang tadinya bagai aroma terapi sekarang terasa memuakkan hati.

"Mama tidak perlu menjemputku sama sekali."

Setelah berkata dengan nada datar, ia turun dan langsung berlari keluar kamar.

"Chihiro!"

.

.

Mayuzumi Chihiro baru saja merasa dihina. Jujur ia kecewa. Tapi harga diri dan masa depan tetap prioritas utama.

"Tidak, aku harus berpikir logis."

Ia masuk ke kamarnya sendiri, membanting pintu dan mendudukkan diri di bangku yang menghadap meja belajar.

"Alasan mereka bercerai..."

Mayuzumi bergumam sambil menulis di buku tulisnya. Ia ingin menuliskan rentetan kejadian dan fakta dari perceraian orang tuanya.

"Ah, itu karena kaa-san selingkuh kan?"

Mayuzumi menulis kata ibu dan selingkuh. Lalu ditariknya garis membentuk tanda panah di antara 2 kata tersebut.

"Aku sebenarnya memang tidak mau ikut _kaa-san_."

Mayuzumi menyeringai.

"Aku tidak perlu ikut siapapun."

.

.

TBC

**A/N**

**Maafkan daku yang telat update T.T sibuk fic lain kemarin2 dan juga RL. Saya kangen mayuyuyuyuyu**

**Mayuzumi rakusei arc ARGHHHHHHHH ARGHHHHHHHHHHH**

**Semoga chapter 2 bisa dinikmati . Terima kasih sudah membaca :DD**


End file.
